valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Dreamy Destination/Senders
8v8ek-colher-looking for active sender/traders. Always send full health back for AW/FAW. on most of the day. * 8tiu0-lunasparkle-need active sender/traders. I want cards not points. I'm on almost 24/7. ALWAYS HELP ME OUT> * 4o6bq - June - Looking for active senders/traders. I always send back at full health. Preparing to rank top 50? next event :) *7k12v - Geronimo*ON/zZz - I go on every now and then. Efficient trading at 5-8pm. Add me and we'll farm like no tomorrow. *6u59p - Dream - preparing for the new event, need active traders. A bit more info in profile. *6f55a-TEmpestfLaw. I'm AWT; AWs are of more a priority to me than FAWs . So I'm just looking for active AW senders/traders, GMT+10 usually on 9am-7/8pm ARIGATO MINNA-SAN * 3gvbt- Evangel*ON/OFF. I am a frequent FAW killer/sender. Also read about my FAW hunt group in blogs. Thanks! *42jua GrimmJay very active... Trader... *6is7n - 「RQ☆」うそつき GMT+8. Midnight trader. In need of traders. I will hardly be sending during the noon. *5n1o4 - PHANTOM I'm active FAWT, i always send faw at full health. *3xqof - Frank@ON/Off GMT+8. Active trader, I send at Full Health. Send to me and I'll be sure to get back to you ;D *2qxpm - Alaska looking for active traders. *5dlke - In need of traders, will send back to people who send me. Tired of sending FAWs so frequently to everyone and not getting any in return. *6a5bt - Sora , FAWT, i will always send faw at full health. Will only send back to those that send me. *Flan/Lolineko/Riki - 724x6 GMT+1. Very active during this event, AIMING FOR TOP 100 NOW. Looking for active Senders/Traders. Will send back. Help me to achieve my goal! :D *4irgx - EYTakFAWT GMT+2. FAW/AW trader. Active about 14 hours per day - from morning till late night. Aiming to rank. Will prioritise those who send back to me the most. *5bvxa- Active, AW/FAWK Sender and Trader. Send me archwitches and i'll send you mine~ *76r3g - Mustemploy GMT 12+. Will be very active for this event and send alot of AW and FAW. You can count on me! (Not able to kill them myself) * 75rpv - Ansharo ON/OFF GMT-7 FAWK. Very active. Need senders, have plenty of swords. I share my FAW with senders! * I am both aw/Faw Trader ,if i cannot down i will sent to my comrades .Very active player 6effn * 64l5j - CC★Eis FawT/OFFty/BOX I'm a really active Trader! Just send when I'm in FawT mode only! I always return your FAWs, I write them down if I see them, even if I didn't hit it. 15 spaces! *3rhmi - I want to rank this event. Can't always kill Aw or Faw. Won't let you down so please send me back! *6ieok - FlandreOwO - GMT+7, need some traders for this event, currently aiming for top 500. I will trade FAW when my status is 'ON'. Feel free to add me xD *3ls66 - ★Princess AW & FAW sender/trader and looking for active member to help with duel and goddess worship in my alliance. (T_T) *5d2g5 - Puff GMT+2 -- primarily looking for senders, will kill everything you send me, FAW and AW. If you happen to be a trader, please let me know in your IGN! *3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) willing to trade also. *41dhs - Ben - Trader GMT+2, I will send my FAW to those who share :) *5aes5 - Mugi - Trader going for at least top 300. Will mostly send FAW at 1.3m HP or above. *5f8st - GC.ダング。 FAW sender, GMT+7. * 2avwa - Trader, you need to be fast, time zone doesn't matter. *6suff - Darknai. I am a FAWK and Trader. Add me if you want to trade or need help killing AWs and FAWs. Let me also say thanks to my wonderful alliance members and comrades (Odyss, Frank, Kirin, Shadow, Yukari, IR Sei and many more). Thank you for sending me =). And sorry I was unable to send during the last few hours due to terrible FAW rate... *73wd4 - Turn on Zombie mode all the time, send you even lvl 50 AW, just send me back too. *2o19c - Refi☆Trade - FAW trader, please don't add me if you don't trade FAW, thank you~ *6bgbr - will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *5gw5w - Carrie FAW trader (GMT-8), Most active on weekdays 1pm-12am and online the whole day for weedends. please add only if you trade FAW! *4rgf7 - Riana-TRD(on/off) GMT+8, looking for FAW traders, active every 2 hours except sleep time, also will kil your AW if you sends. *6d049 - FAWT, active throughout the day - will kill AWs regardless of Hp if i have BP and time to do so *7771h - AeroS1, active at random parts of the day and will send all FAW (I can't beat them yet) and some annoying lv 200 AW's *5diwc - EddyNaruto - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *684c1 - IR|kazeo - need FAW traders for this event, trying to rank. I WILL remember peope who send and who doesn't, so if you give me something, you will surely get something back from me. Will hunt and trade everytime i have free time *68m44 - (GMT+1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. *5v9ex - Sasuke - GMT+1 - Online-Time: 8 p.m to 10 or 11 p.m - I will support you as much as possible, but please accept that I can't send you FAWs (back) all the time, because I often can not find more than 1-2 FAWs per 16BP and I have other comrades too. Thx. *5dj9p - LuluFAWT@On/Zz Aiming to get the FAWT in this event. Looking for FAW traders. I am a F/AW trader also, active during nighttime (JST). * 4hn99 - GMT+8 - Active player who's looking for traders ....FAWT >_> * 6ofxy - Conner - F/AWK/T I am an active trader and will send FAW to whoever sends me. * 73cil - Lib☆FAWT ON,OFF,LAG,Zzz (GMT-5) - FAWT/FAWK/AWK. UPDATE: Let's do our best to share as many FAW as possible! * 2ci0q - Dritia - GMT+2 - Looking for active AW/FAW senders/traders, I will also share my AW/FAWs if I can't kill them. Can spend more than 1 BP if needed. * 728mc - Izanagi OFF/ ZzZ -3 current event im weak, so ill be F/AWs Sender and trader unless i get buffer, lol, so feel free to search for me as long as you´re WELCOME. * 61ery - 【XV】Weiss F/AWK/T i am mostly active all the times i will share my FAW as well so pls send me your FAW to. * 5k5b9 - Shiho - GMT+8 - looking for FAW senders/traders, can kill FAWS in 1 bp (as long as my team doesn't get AoEd), and sends FAWS with about 1M hp, only active at night * 6q2pi - LIDjooker- looking for trader that active at night(around 9pm-3am JST), will deal 100k-2m to FAW then flee (it depend on how many hp u left to ur FAW b4 send her to me). u dont have to be "logged in within 1hr" to receive my FAW, just make sure u send me or put "ON" beside ur name so i know u online. * 4ox9l - Looking for very active FAWT. I am fleeing every FAW and send requests to those who send back. * 6qyph Loretta-- looking for traders and senders. I send to "within 1 hr" and to the ppl that send to me most. GMT -6 but it doesn't really matter. * 6t81n - Eslorg - FAWT, if you send me your FAW i will send you FAW back as soon as i can. * 7573g - Peaunatz , FAWT/AWT, if you send me AW/FAW I will send you back. Maybe I can kill FAW, GMT+7. * 5gnyv - Vran, FAWS/T, will keep sending as long as i have BP, fast kill / send me = i will send you more faw * 6tiix - Shadow - FAW trader. I will send FAW for FAW and will send at full hp always. I would perfer if you have a status message on. If you need to contact me, find me here. * 66bpx -夜-FAWTOn/Off/Afk - FAWT - I'm incredibly active when i'm on, and send out nearly all my witches to my comrades that I see on, unless I do 4.1m or more in the free bp. I prioritize the people who send me them back, but you'll basically always get them if I see you're logged in. Contactable if needed for any reason here :D. * 72mbe-Hi!!!!I'm AnimeLove99 i give lots of F/AW but 1st you must defeat my AW youlll also rank if you defeat AW's so dontt get irritated on AW itss the best I send loads of them and even FAW pls dont be shy and add me anytime :) *77gek - Dargor - FAWS/AWT (if i don't kill them by myself) Farming PP so always have AW when playing, sends FAW with full health since I want cards, not points. *7fyxj - foxgirl`ON/OFF - Looking for people to kill my AW and FAW. Also would be grateful if you could send me some to, since im trying to get cards so I can eventually kill AW's on my own. *6sufm - Kirika (GMT+7) FAWS & AWS (sometimes I lose to them D: and if it happens continously I can become an active spammer XD), send me them back if you want-I'm looking for the SR cards `-`. *5pi2c - Raziel status uh...I'm more of a trader, not sender :3 UTC+7, I also can kill faw ^.^ So count me as both trader and killer. *7415h - Kairi ON/OFF - PURE SENDER. Need killers that won't mind killing either AWs or FAWs, though i'll probably send more AWs since I can't kill them at all. Please help this low-leveled noob. :3 *1rknf - Doro☆On/Off - I send AW and FAW. I'm on most of the day. I send to the people on top of the login on time descending or to the people who send back the most. *5p2gf - Eru | on/off - FAW Trader! Trying to rank in the top 500 this event. I am extremely active almost all day except when I need rest. Add me up, and I'll kill your AW if need be, your FAW and send back! * 6d6hu - [ ] (on/offline) - I send all FAWs and AWs. Add me! * 9fvql - please add me, will send all AW FAW, very active * Category:Comrade Requests